rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
New Hampshire (Project Freelancer: Rebirth)
"So, do you know about karma and how it can kick you in the ass once in the while if you do something wrong? I like to think i am on the good side of it." - New Hampshire Personality His personality can be described as kind-spirited, but very cautious, especially when he has been betrayed recently. It takes him about a few weeks to calm down and stop investigating. He doesn't like approaching the Freelancers high in the leaderboard, because normally they are very competitive and not easy to talk to at all, either interested in winning the Director's attention or proving themselves strong enough to kill other people with ease. In that regard, he still attempts to talk to them, but more cautiously. He generally is nice and easy to talk to, but he's apologetic when he realizes he does something wrong. He has a few interesting habits, such as making popcorn or polishing and cleaning out his gun, then testing it out on the range. He also tests out his martial arts sometimes, to keep that ability up in case he somehow gets into deadly hand to hand combat, without his weapons or Humbler Stun Device. He sometimes makes jokes, fitting into the situation. But when he gets close to a person, a good friend that would stick with him to the end, he will make the choice to sacrifice himself and save that person. His loyalty is true. Relationships Alaska Maine Connecticut South Carolina The Director North Dakota Montana Wyoming Nevada Arizona History His history is shrouded in mystery, but he does tell you what he could. He was born on a colony that had a great economy and general population, but what was unique about his childhood was his parents, and how they taught him in his skills. They raised him and trained him when he was younger, teaching him about tactics and general school stuff. In fact, they normally pushed him ahead of class, encouraging him to try his best, and after school, they taught him more things, mostly about combat, and flanking the enemy. After they did this, they would sent him to bed with food. It was over all a very harsh but also a very livable life. He learned a lot about combat from his parent's, and became better because of it. They even taught him about melee combat, and he adapted it to his own fighting techniques. Skills and Abilities His skills and abilities, enhanced by his unique Armor Enhancement, are quite notable for being adaptable for any situation, in close combat, long range, and even space combat. He is quite a marksman, being able to fire off accurate shots from a normal magnum without any aid of any enhancement aside from the scope thats normally on it. His skills were sharpened by unique training from very young, his parent's being highly known for being both instructors and amazing tacticians in the UNSC. His martial arts, he developed them by himself and only by himself, learning of unique points on the human body he can take advantage of. He lacks brute force, but he more then makes up in his adaptability. Overall, a very smart asset you can have on the field that has potential to be one of the top people on the leaderboard. Armor Enhancement His Armor Enhancement is unique in the fact that it was designed for him, and only him. The Reflex Enhancer enhances his agility and reflexes, making him the perfect sniper you want to have to watch your back, or the trusted friend to fight alongside you in battle. This ability is constantly being used, especially in combat, where its true potential can be seen. Over all, it isn't very major, but rather an improvement to his fighting capabilities, as with all of the Enhancements. Weapons His main weapon is the Designated Marksman Rifle, or known to a few as the DMR. It is a unique select-fire rifle that can be used for firing close range, medium range, and if used skillfully, long range. This is New Hampshire's main choice in battle when possible. His other choice is the M6G Magnum Sidearm, a good defense, also. His other weapon for extremely close quarters combat is the modified Humbler Stun Device he uses for both training and live combat. Notable Quotes and Conversations Notes and Trivia '''+ '''His first name is Adrian, which the maker of the character, DarkCrusade, grabbed the name off of Adrian Shepard, the protagonist in the game Half Life: Opposing Force. The ability to adapt and survive also came off of the protagonist.